deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Why Don't You Listen To Fans Trivia
According to Jetz, it takes about 3-4 weeks to get the animation done plus an additional 2-3 weeks for post-production (1:30). *Jetz used two new animation softwares (Wonder and a program that allowed Jetz to make 3D models out of sprites) for Leon Kennedy VS Frank West. *Chad effectively calls Jetz the 2D Torrian (3:00) *This is the first DBC to use a live poll. *Questions regarding Leon VS Frank: *#Why was Leon VS Frank 2D despite them coming from primarily 3D sources? The primary reason is time. Because Frank uses a lot of cool objects, Torrian would've had to integrate a lot of his weapons into the fight which would've delayed the fight. As a 2D episode, the animator can do this but with much less effort meaning it does not add onto the production time. Additonally this allows jetz to try out new ideas. This was also planned to be 3D but Crash VS Spyro took up a lot of his time due to their cartooney styles. *#Jumping strength = lifting strength (10:15)? Sean's response is that you have to take it as general strength and because his legs are at that strength, his arms should be close to that level as well but I'm gonna have to disagree with him on that. They also talk about how using an 'average man' is a general estimate anyway. *#Frank has defeated military opponents before; why is Leon different (12:15)? Basically this argument is a fallacy that assumes that just because leon is a military combatant, that equates him to the kinds of military that Frank has fought. Yes he's fought military people but he has not fought military people with the kind of experience or feats that Leon has. "Leon would probably beat the shit out of all those military people too". *#"Leon only won because of luck" (13:32). This is yet another complaint regarding the animation and only the animation. Just because he used a zombie in the fight to win does not mean he wouldn't in the absence of the one especially considering that the final blow was dealt due to Leon's most powerful weapon. The point of the zombie was to emphasize Leon's creativity and his ability to counter the creativity of others. *#Why didn't Frank use more of his Capcom outfits / Could he have won if he used the Akuma and Dante costumes (17:46)? Again time is a factor which mainly prevented this from happening. If they did this, Frank may have been unable to use other equipment displayed in the fight like the Exo-suit. In the original script, Frank used 3 different outfits but these had to be cut for time. The reason they picked Mega man is because he has been in all the Dead Rising games. Ben was hesitant to include the outfits because if he were to win because of them, people may have had an issue due to the fact that they tread the line of death battle's rules (namely their questionable canonocity and the fact that they may be outside help given that Frank can't take the arcade machine everywhere he goes). As for the second question, they give Frank a few abilities but do not turn him into that character. *#"Why don't you listen to fans? I've been requesting Strange vs Fate for year wah wah wah". I'm hesitant to even put down information from the cast into this. Basically they do the most requested fights, the fights where not just a few people want them but a sea of people. The vast majority of death battle matchups use this because it is what the majority of their fans want. There are only two matchups in this season that don't follow this and its because they fought the highly requested character had a better matchup with another character (one is implied to be Raven VS Twilight). TL;DR Matchups are picked based on what the majority wants or what they want. if you as an individual want something else, too bad. *#Frank VS Leon was too one-sided so why bother (23:35)? Again it comes down to what the fans request. They are also unaware of how one-sided a matchup will be until they finally research it, at which point its too late. *Strange VS Fate has been highly requested since the beginning. *Ben believes that they will never do Goku VS Ryu because its such a clear stomp in Goku's favor. It may have a thematic connection but the debate has already been solved once and for all before death battle tackles it (24:25). *Mask wins the community death battle 3-2. Ben brings up the possibility of doing Deadpool VS The Mask as an actual death battle (49:25). However, he believes it would be harder to do than Strange VS Fate (at elast those combatnts can be stopped). Category:Blog posts